<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The figure by arimchulo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616522">The figure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arimchulo/pseuds/arimchulo'>arimchulo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arimchulo/pseuds/arimchulo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place two years after "North and South".<br/>The main character it's Zuko that is dealing with some royal affairs, and while doing that he found some documents about a Fire nation island that it's famous because the people that live there have two bending abilities.<br/>With the help of the Gaang he travel to that island to fix some things up that his forefathers had done in the past, but while he is there he will also find someone...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Intro - Raava</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was a bit insecure about posting or not this story, but I think that maybe it will be something fun to do.<br/>I hope you like it and enjoy it. &lt;3</p><p>I apologize now for some grammar mistakes but English it's not my native language, so if you noticed that I've wrote something wrong feel free to correct me so my English will get better.</p><p>Thank you and good reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the Fire nation territories there was a little island near the Ember Island, where nobody except for the royal family has ever put a single feet on it.</p><p>It was a really powerful island were the four elements where are their strongest, in fact, the sea that surrounded the island was dangerous and a windy, the mountains were high and many people had lost their life on them, the ground was mainly friendly but when earthquakes started only the greatest earthbenders could stop them from destroying the little city and in the end, there was a volcano that from time to time use to erupt.</p><p>At the beginning, when avatar Wan didn't yet discovered his destiny, the habitants of the island asked Raava if she could help them surviving that dangerous environment where they choose to put they roots.<br/>Raava was a good spirit and she was generous, so she gave to the habitants of the island the gift of two bending habilities and she made their bendings the strongest.</p><p>But the habitants were fool, and they started to abuse those strong bendings so Ravaa needed to do something and she decided that with those powerful bendings the habitants will live with terrible pain and tragedies.</p><p>However their bendings were so strong that nothing could stop them anymore.<br/>Firelord Sozin was scared of those people and he retraited with fear and promised to the king of that island that he would never try to attach the island during the war.<br/>But he also promised himself that he would never let any of his citizens touch with a single fingertips that island.<br/>It was dangerous.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1 - The firelord</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«So fire citizens are scared to visit that island?» asked Sokka raising an eyebrow while looking at Zuko «I mean yes, they have two bendings but also Aang has more than a bending but he is friendly.»</p><p>«Yes Zuko! Sokka is right, I bet that those citizens are now friendly... time have changed so I don't really understand your fear!» Aang said while playing with Momo.</p><p>«While looking at my father's belongings I found some letters that he sent to the old king of that island, his name was Kiu and in those letters my father asked his older daughter in marriage.» the young firelord took a pause, while thinking for a moment at his father «He sent the ships to take her, but they never came back... the only survivor told my father that the daughter wrecked the ships with only the power of her waterbending.»</p><p>«They're really powerful.» said Katara «But maybe she did that because he didn't want to marry your father... I mean, she had a point, but I don't think that she was doing that with evilness»</p><p>«Yeah I know... but thinking about that now that I need to go on that island... it creeps me out.» answered Zuko looking at the horizon with doubt.</p><p> </p><p>Uncle Iroh was helping a lot Zuko with the administration issues, teaching him how to be a good firelord and a good leader, but when they found the secret of the Benders Island, they were a little concerned about what to do, but Iroh suggested that when two people are in the same boat it's good that they try to make the boat work, without creating troubles between them.<br/>Zuko was a bit insecure about his uncle decision, but he was a man of wisdom so following his advices it always had been a good thing.</p><p>«You can try to go there with the avatar, he is young but he is really good with people.» suggested Iroh one night at the dinner table «And maybe... since you've become the firelord you can try to arrange a marriage for yourself, you know the crown is heavy, but when two people supports it, it's definitely more easy to go on.»</p><p>The only thing that remembered about the marriage conversation was Mai, he missed her a lot but she was with someone else and it was too late to put the things how they were.</p><p>He thought about Mai a lot, trying to find any memories of her in his mind, but nothing moved him enough to try to win her back.</p><p>It was better that he moved on, definitely better, maybe their roads weren't meant to go in the same direction.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3 - The journey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko left the Fire nation palace with the Gaang and decided to travel by air, on the board of Appa.<br/>He was nervous, but looking at his friends put his mind in a quiet place and any doubt in his mind was  muzzled.</p><p>«I want to thank all of you!» exclaimed Zuko «I'm really grateful that all of you are helping me go through this thing.»</p><p>«It's nothing! We have always been a family, so it's normal that we help each other!» said Katara while smiling in a genuine way.</p><p>«Katara is right, we'll always be there for everyone and this time it's for you firelord!» said Sokka </p><p> </p><p>Appa landend on the Bender's island, right in the main square so that everyone could see that they were not people with bad intentions.<br/>The people of the island looked wery disinterested but some of them stopped just for a take a look for try to find out who were those strange people.</p><p>An old man, after looking for a bit at Appa, decided to take the first steps.<br/>«Who are you?» asked </p><p>Aang smiled and greeted the man «I'm the avatar and he is firelord Zuko» he took a pause to point to Zuko «And this is my girlfriend Katara and his brother Sokka»</p><p>The old man semmed reassured «I'm Kenji and I have to say I'm impressed, the last firelord was Sozin... Then no king has set feet on this island.»</p><p>«I wanted to keep the world in peace and that means that I have to fix my forefather's mistakes.» replied Zuko with a little smile.<br/>«Your forefathers were very reckless with power, they abused it thinking that by doing that they would have been more powerful» said the man «I hope you can manage your power.»</p><p>Zuko thanked the man with a little bow «Where can I find the king?»</p><p>The old man pointed to a big house located on the peak of a climb «Here.»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4 - The king</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The King was a kind man, but in his words there was something very evil, but it was something that was hidden very well by his smile.<br/>
He talked a lot about the history of the village, and the history of the two bendings, but he never talked about firelord Sozin or Ozai, none of those names was mentioned in the speech.</p><p>«Your father wouldn't be really proud, but that doesn't matter because all the four nations are proud of you.» said the king looking right in Zuko's eyes «And we're proud too, for many years firelords have tried to put us in horrible situations like war or arranged marriages for power, but now it's over and we're happy to have you here.»</p><p>The queen was silent all the time, she didn't say a word and only nooded at the king's affirmations.<br/>
But sometimes she looked at Zuko and the others with a worried smile, like something was going to happen to their lives.</p><p>«And it's also an honor to have the avatar here, you changed a lot the world also if you're young!» exclaimed the king «But please Avatar, why you don't take the occasion and go visit our temple dedicated to Raava, it's a very sacred place and I think you'll be very connected with your past lives.»</p><p>«It would be really an honor, your majesty.» Aang thanked.</p><p>«My younger son will take you there» said the king «Atsushi, come here please.»</p><p>A young boy made his entrance in the throne room, he was dressed up elegant and he seemed exactly a prince, he bowed his head a little greeting the four friends.<br/>
«I'm Atsushi, it's nice to meet the Avatar and his friends.»</p><p>«Atsushi will you take the Avatar to the temple?» asked politely his father.<br/>
«Of course.» answered the young boy «Only the Avatar?»<br/>
«I want to come too! Maybe on the way back I can see the warriors and the training camp!» exclaimed Sokka getting up with Aang «Can I?»<br/>
The king nooded «Yes, of course maybe at the training camp you'll met my older son, Yuto»</p><p>Atsushi nooded and smiled again at Aang and Sokka «Let's go guys! There so much to see!» exclaimed while walking fast to the exit of the palace.</p><p>Katara and Zuko remained in the throne room with the king and the queen.<br/>
«You can go visiting the hospital, it's situated on the coast, you will find my daughter, Hue.» said the king while looking at his wife «She will show you the village and maybe she can show you some of our traditions»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5 - Hue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Katara» said Zuko, while walking next to Katara «Don't you think there was something off about the king?»</p><p>Katara was looking at the elegant village, but for a moment turned his head to Zuko «No, actually he seemed good, why?»<br/>
«Nothing, maybe I'm just stressed about this visit and the fact that those people are the most powerful benders in the four nations» answered Zuko «I wish my uncle was here, he was helpful in the administration and also, he has a lot more experience than me.»<br/>
«I think that you're uncle remained at home because he thought that you're ready for facing those things.»</p><p>Zuko smiled a little, it was true.<br/>
He learned a lot in those two years of being the firelord.</p><p>The two arrived at the hospital that was facing the sea and was a quite big structure for a village so small.<br/>
Zuko made his entrance and stopped a nurse for asking where princess Hue was.</p><p>«She should be in the back rooms where there are the patients with some hearth problems... check it out freely» answered the nurse while looking at the broken leg of a patient.</p><p>The two friends went in the back rooms, looking for the princess but there was no sign of her, they kept opening the doors, but no one except for the patients.</p><p>«Where is she?» asked Katara while opening a door «The back rooms but she could have told us som-»</p><p>The voice of the girl cracked when she opened the door and saw a figure bloodbending a patient who was indeed in pain «Zuko hurry!!»</p><p>Zuko run towards Katara, which was already fighting the misterious figure, pushing it away from the patient.<br/>
The firelord tried to strike the figure down with some fire balls, but she rejected them with such grace and agility.</p><p>Suddenly in the room bursted some royal guards ready to attack the two friends «If you will not stop we will kill you, in the name of the royals!»</p><p>«She was bloodbending that patient» screamed Katara stopping her battle<br/>
«Yes! She was hurting him» added Zuko angry.</p><p>«Bloodbending it's a treatment for hearth problems! What were you two thinking? That it was bad? You almost hit-» the two guards stopped when the figure took off the hood of the cloak, reveilling her true identity.</p><p>She was the princess and the little crown on her head was shining at the light of the sun.<br/>
The two guards bowed with a knee down and their face who was facing the ground.</p><p>She was absolutely beautiful, her face was round but slim and her blakc hair were straight and long, a part of them was tied up in a chignon which supported the crown that was similar to the one that Zuko had on, except that hers was smaller and the flame contained all the other elements.<br/>
Her eyes were not so small, but they were so bright that it seemed that she had amber stones inside of them.<br/>
Her posture was elegant, classy and regal, but she also seemed a bit amused by the strange situation that happend to her.</p><p>«I'm Hue, the princess and I'm sorry» she said bowing a little the head in front of Zuko «My dad always tell me to not cover my head and the crown.»</p><p>«No it's no-» said Katara but she was stopped by a simple gesture of the princess's hand.</p><p>«You didn't know that bloodbending isn't bad in this island, I understood perfectly.» said the princess smiling I bit «By the way, you are...?» asked shyly.</p><p>«I'm Katara and-»<br/>
«I'm firelord Zuko.» said Zuko breaking Katara presentation «I've come here from the Fire nation palace to visit your island and try to repair the damage that my family did.»</p><p>Hue smiled more politely «It's and honor to meet the firelord» said while bowing on her knees and then bowing more by leaning the forehead on the floor «Our island is little but I hope you'll find the solutions for your problems.»</p><p>Zuko was surprised by the bowing «Please get up, now I'm in your village I should be bowing at you» said while bowing like the princess at the ground.</p><p>While Zuko was bowing his gaze meet the gaze of Hue and the two stopped for a moment look at eachother, totally embarrassed by what happened.</p><p>«Your dad sent us here, he told us that you'll guide us in the village» said Katara interrupting the moment.</p><p>Zuko stood up first and leaned an hand to Hue, to help her get up and she accepted «Thank you firelord Zuko» said Hue «And yes Katara, I will be honoured to show you our beautiful village.»</p><p>The two hands were still together, but when the two royals noticed it, they immediately separated it but they gave each other a small smile..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6 - Sneaky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The eyes of Zuko were concentrated on the figure of the princess that was walking with Katara and talking with her.</p><p>She was really beautiful, like a ray of sun, and it seemed that all the people of the village we're happy to see her in a genuine way and not because she was the princess.</p><p>Her smile was big and bright and she was so kind with Katara and she let her talk to her like they had been friends for a long time.</p><p>She was explaining to Katara the use of bloodbending in a good way, to heal people and not hurting them.<br/>The princess was let her see how can you push the illness away from the body thanks to blood.</p><p>Zuko was listening very carefully because he liked the way she talked «I'm sorry to interrupt you princess, but I was curious about something.»</p><p>Hue turned to Zuko and smiled «Of course, everything for the firelord»</p><p>Zuko blushed a bit «Well..» he coughed a bit to recompose himself «There was someone that used bloodbending to hurt people?»</p><p>Hue nooded «Yes, someone used to try to kill someone.» said while looking at the prince «My aunt, the sister of my father, tried to kill my grandfather because he wanted her to marry firelord Ozai.»</p><p>«It's true that she sinked the fire nation's fleet?» asked Katara «With only the power of his bending?»</p><p>«Yes, she did» answered Hue «She didn't want to marry firelord Ozai, so she first sinked the fleet that came to get her and then she tried to kill my grandfather.»</p><p>Zuko tried to smile hearthwarming «I'm sorry that my father tried to do this to you aunt.»</p><p>«It's nothing, my grandfather was power-hungry so he wanted her to marry firelord Ozai so that he could conquer the world with him... Fortunately my aunt stood.» said Hue while caressing the shoulder of Zuko «Raava gave us so much power, but some of us really can't handle it.»</p><p>Zuko looked at her in her eyes «That's true, but now it's over because now there is a new world and Ozai is defeated»</p><p>The two smiled more happy than ever that the world was so different now that the power was in the hand of the right people.</p><p>«It's happy to see that you two really think at the same way» said Katara with a strange smile full of complicity «But you know Hue, I just remembered that I have to tell Aang something really important»</p><p>«Aang is the Avatar right?» asked Hue </p><p>«Yes, exactly... would you mind showing me were I can find the temple dedicated to Raava?» asked while looking at Zuko «So you two can talk about you know... Royal things»</p><p>Hue smiled confused «Of course, the temple it's situated near the volcano, you just need to follow the main Street.»</p><p>«Thank you Hue» said Katara while bowing a bit «We'll see each other at the dinner, right?»</p><p>Hue nooded «Bye Katara!»</p><p>Zuko looked at his friend with an annoyed look, because he knew that she didn't have to say really something to Aang, but she did that only to leave the two some time alone.</p><p>He was certainly happy, but sometime Katara could be very sneaky.</p><p>He looked at Hue and smiled «So... why don't you tell me about yourself?»</p><p>Hue smiled and started to walk towards the headland «Only if you tell me something about you too»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7 - Alone together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The image of the sunset on the sea was simply stunning and Zuko couldn't really stop looking at the water and its reflections, it seemed really bright not like the other seas.</p><p>He and the princess had been talking a lot about everything about their life.<br/>Zuko told her about his father and the way that he burned him just like he wasn't his own son, he told about the banishment, the obsession for his honour and the capture of the Avatar, but he told her also about how he became his friends and finally detached from the world how the war and the fire nation.<br/>Hue was simply amazed about the story and she kept asking questions to deepen even more the story and Zuko answered all of them happily, looking at her bright eyes while her was looking at his.<br/>On the other hand she told him about her family, about her brothers who were always put before her only because they were male and they were more powerful than her.<br/>«We don't always like to admit that... but men on this island, they have a strange attachment on the power and they try to be the only one.» said «My mother was a very powerful earth and fire bender in the youth, but she doesn't even remember how to lift a rock now, only because my dad forbidden her to practice.»</p><p>«That's orrible!» exclaimed Zuko «Why wouldn't let her practice?»<br/>«I would want to know that too!! I mean, I think it's because he think that she could hurt him and detroned him.» answered Hue.<br/>«He let you practice?» asked Zuko while getting close to her «And I saw you blood bending, so I guess you're a water bender... what is your second bending?»<br/>Hue laughed a bit «Oh well, he don't let me practice too much, only in the hospital with the patient... but I go on a beach that is deserted and I practice for many hours.» answered proud of herself «And by the way, I'm a firebender.»<br/>«That's actually cool!» exclaimed Zuko «You can bender two opposite elements!»<br/>Hue blushed a bit for the compliments «Yes, I think it's quite rare... but I guess I was lucky»<br/>Zuko smiled «Can you bender the two elements together?»<br/>«I've never tried, but I think I can» answered Hue while thinking «Would you like to see with me?»<br/>«Yes» answere Zuko, while getting up «Here let me help you.» </p><p>He lean his hand to Hue, helping her getting up from the ground.<br/>Hue blushed more and smiled embarrassed «You're so kind Firelord Zuko»<br/>«Call me Zuko, please.»</p><p>The two smiled at each other, with a strange gaze in their eyes, something near the tendress.<br/>«Are you scared?» asked Zuko while looking at the princess which was taking a little bit of water from the sea.</p><p>«A little actually, I'm not so good at firebending, so I hope I don't burn myself.» answere Hue trying to generate fire with the other hand «Can you pass me some fire?»</p><p>«I can» answered Zuko, while generating a flame «Stay calm, I'm here.»</p><p>Zuko passed the flame in Hue's hand, touching her slightly «It's not going to hurt you, I promise.»</p><p>Hue took the flame in her hand and finally she was bending together the fire and the water «That's so beautiful! Look Zuko»</p><p>She started to move the two elements between them without let them touching each other «That's good, you see? That is exactly what the four nation mean! They can live in armony but the world needs 100 years to understand that»</p><p>Zuko was amazed about everything: what she said, the bendings, the beauty that she gave off while smiling.<br/>He kept looking at her «I've never seen something like this» said amazed.<br/>«Well that's because we always lived her, we nev-»</p><p>Hue's lips were stopped by those of Zuko, that were pressing against hers.<br/>She pulled away, stopping the two bendings «Wait what are doing firelord Zuko?»</p><p>Zuko looked at her confused «I wasn't talking about the bendings, I was talking about you... you're so beautiful princess Hue, and you're so kind, so calm... I mean you're like the sea waves in the evening.» said Zuko totally in love with her «I've never seen a girl like you.»</p><p>Hue smiled a bit «I appreciate the words, but this is... unusual, you can't just come to me and kiss me!»</p><p>«I'm sorry, I sincerely apologize but I couldn't really..» said Zuko, but he stopped when he saw Hue looking at him angry with crossed arms.<br/>«I should go.» said the princess looking at Zuko «You need to learn that girls don't like to be kissed like that, I mean I was really happy with you this afternoon but I don't want you to kiss me so early! We just met»</p><p>Zuko bowed on his knees «I'm sorry princess Hue, I sincerely apologize to you»<br/>«Get up Zuko, I don't need your bowing» said Hue with a leading voice «I must go home now and I hope nobody saw this, because I could get really in trouble.»</p><p>«I'll se you this evening» said the princess while walking away from the firelord.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7 - Alone together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The image of the sunset on the sea was simply stunning and Zuko couldn't really stop looking at the water and its reflections, it seemed really bright not like the other seas.</p><p>He and the princess had been talking a lot about everything about their life.<br/>
Zuko told her about his father and the way that he burned him just like he wasn't his own son, he told about the banishment, the obsession for his honour and the capture of the Avatar, but he told her also about how he became his friends and finally detached from the world how the war and the fire nation.<br/>
Hue was simply amazed about the story and she kept asking questions to deepen even more the story and Zuko answered all of them happily, looking at her bright eyes while her was looking at his.<br/>
On the other hand she told him about her family, about her brothers who were always put before her only because they were male and they were more powerful than her.<br/>
«We don't always like to admit that... but men on this island, they have a strange attachment on the power and they try to be the only one.» said «My mother was a very powerful earth and fire bender in the youth, but she doesn't even remember how to lift a rock now, only because my dad forbidden her to practice.»</p><p>«That's orrible!» exclaimed Zuko «Why wouldn't let her practice?»<br/>
«I would want to know that too!! I mean, I think it's because he think that she could hurt him and detroned him.» answered Hue.<br/>
«He let you practice?» asked Zuko while getting close to her «And I saw you blood bending, so I guess you're a water bender... what is your second bending?»<br/>
Hue laughed a bit «Oh well, he don't let me practice too much, only in the hospital with the patient... but I go on a beach that is deserted and I practice for many hours.» answered proud of herself «And by the way, I'm a firebender.»<br/>
«That's actually cool!» exclaimed Zuko «You can bend two opposite elements!»<br/>
Hue blushed a bit for the compliments «Yes, I think it's quite rare... but I guess I was lucky»<br/>
Zuko smiled «Can you bender the two elements together?»<br/>
«I've never tried, but I think I can» answered Hue while thinking «Would you like to see with me?»<br/>
«Yes» answere Zuko, while getting up «Here let me help you.» </p><p>He lean his hand to Hue, helping her getting up from the ground.<br/>
Hue blushed more and smiled embarrassed «You're so kind Firelord Zuko»<br/>
«Call me Zuko, please.»</p><p>The two smiled at each other, with a strange gaze in their eyes, something near the tendress.<br/>
«Are you scared?» asked Zuko while looking at the princess which was taking a little bit of water from the sea.</p><p>«A little actually, I'm not so good at firebending, so I hope I don't burn myself.» answere Hue trying to generate fire with the other hand «Can you pass me some fire?»</p><p>«I can» answered Zuko, while generating a flame «Stay calm, I'm here.»</p><p>Zuko passed the flame in Hue's hand, touching her slightly «It's not going to hurt you, I promise.»</p><p>Hue took the flame in her hand and finally she was bending together the fire and the water «That's so beautiful! Look Zuko»</p><p>She started to move the two elements between them without let them touching each other «That's good, you see? That is exactly what the four nations mean! They can live in armony but the world needed 100 years to understand that»</p><p>Zuko was amazed about everything: what she said, the bendings, the beauty that she gave off while smiling.<br/>
He kept looking at her «I've never seen something like this» said amazed.<br/>
«Well that's because we always lived her, we nev-»</p><p>Hue's lips were stopped by those of Zuko, that were pressing against hers.<br/>
She pulled away, stopping the two bendings «Wait what are doing firelord Zuko?»</p><p>Zuko looked at her confused «I wasn't talking about the bendings, I was talking about you... you're so beautiful princess Hue, and you're so kind, so calm... I mean you're like the sea waves in the evening.» said Zuko totally in love with her «I've never seen a girl like you.»</p><p>Hue smiled a bit «I appreciate the words, but this is... unusual, you can't just come to me and kiss me!»</p><p>«I'm sorry, I sincerely apologize but I couldn't really..» said Zuko, but he stopped when he saw Hue looking at him angry with crossed arms.<br/>
«I should go.» said the princess looking at Zuko «You need to learn that girls don't like to be kissed like that, I mean I was really happy with you this afternoon but I don't want you to kiss me so early! We just met»</p><p>Zuko bowed on his knees «I'm sorry princess Hue, I sincerely apologize to you»<br/>
«Get up Zuko, I don't need your bowing» said Hue with a leading voice «I must go home now and I hope nobody saw this, because I could get really in trouble.»</p><p>«I'll se you this evening» said the princess while walking away from the firelord.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 8 - It went well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the dinner Zuko and Hue didn't look at each other, they just kept avoiding any contact between them.</p><p>Katara noticed that but she didn't say a word because the king kept talking and talking about politics, the two bendings and the importance of communication between the nations.</p><p>Aang talked with the king, but she got bored really fast when he started telling again the story of Raava and the power that the habitants of the island have.</p><p>«Avatar you can really understand us, we have the spirit of Raava in us» said with a solemn voice «And I think you're one of the best Avatars that ever lived, you're young but you're so powerful.»</p><p>Aang nooded a multiple times and thanked him a lot before he started talking with Zuko.</p><p>«Firelord Zuko, we are happy that you want to reconnect this island with the fire nation, but we prefer to take things really slow.» said «Maybe we can start with some trade, what do you think?»</p><p>Zuko didn't respond because he was thinking about what happened before, he felt really sorry for disrespecting the princess.<br/>He was really embarrassed, but he really felt that kiss but he didn't want to ruin her life.</p><p>«Firelord Zuko?» asked again the king </p><p>«Oh! I'm sorry your majesty, I was really distracted, I'm sorry» said Zuko «By the way, I think it can be pretty good for a start.»</p><p>«Great! That's really a good news for us!» exclaimed the king «You're good altrought you're 21 years old»</p><p>«I guess I learned well.» said looking for the first time at Hue since the afternoon.<br/>"Not all" he thought.</p><p> </p><p>After the dinner everybody just went in their own room, except for the Gaang which remained up in Zuko room talking about what happened.</p><p>«You can't kiss a princess like that Zuko, it's very disrespecting» said Sokka shaking his head.<br/>«Sokka, you also kissed a princess» replied Katara while shaking her head «Zuko it's nothing, she only told you that she was happy about the afternoon but the kiss was too much»</p><p>«Katars is right» said Aang trying to comfort Zuko «Maybe she wasn't just ready... she just sixteen years old, she is young and maybe she also didn't except a kiss from the firelord.»</p><p>«Yes, yes I know maybe she is young and I have scared her» said Zuko «I'm so bad at being a boy, what should I do now?»</p><p>«Talk to her.» answered Sokka «When I misunderstood Suki, I talked to her and we just fix things.»</p><p>«And what do I say? I've already apologize to her a million times.» </p><p>«You kissed her because you liked her, or because you wanted to take off a whim?» asked Sokka</p><p>«Because I like her, I mean she seems an unique girl» answered Zuko blushing.</p><p>«Tell her that buddy» said Sokka proud of his advice «You can fix things up»</p><p> </p><p>He was in front of the door of her room, he was hesitant but he knew that it was the right thing to do.<br/>He knocked at her door twice and waited while sweating that she answered.</p><p>«Who is?» asked without opening the door.<br/>«I'm Zuko» he replied  «Can you come out for a second?»</p><p>The door opened and the princess apperead «Is something wrong?» asked while trying to look regal also if she was wearing a night kimono.</p><p>«No, I mean... yes, but only you know» he was shaking while talking and his hands were so sweaty «You know... I wanted to tell you something, only if you want I don't want to disrespecting you, so...»</p><p>«I actually wanted to tell you something too» said Hue «Can I go first?»</p><p>Zuko nooded «Of course princess...»</p><p>«Call me Hue please.» she said smiling «I think that the kiss that you gave me today was a little inappropriate but not because I'm a princess, only because we don't know each other... And I liked to spend time with you this afternoon because you seem so unique for a firelord and for a boy, but I think we should know each other well before we can tell safely if we are what we have seen in each other today.»</p><p>Zuko looked unbelieving at the princess and he nooded a million times «Absolutely, that fits for me, it's the same thing I mean we should know each other if you want but I think you want.» replied amazed and nervous at the same time «But I will leave tomorrow... I'm certainly that I will return but I'll have to do some administration business with your dad and his advisers»</p><p>«I can write you some letters and when you come, we will find some time for talking» answered Hue smiling «Do you like it?»</p><p>«I totally like it, of course... I'm really happy about that, Hue» said Zuko smiling more than ever.<br/>«I'm happy too, Zuko»</p><p> </p><p>When Zuko returned to his room, the Gaang was still here and they were more than curious.<br/>«How did it go?» asked Sokka<br/>Zuko smiled «It went well.»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10 - Yes, we are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He liked when he woke up and on the nightstand he found a letter from Hue.<br/>It was the best way to start the day off and he would read the letter a thousand times before he could find the right words to answer.</p><p>They had been talking for over three months and they found out that the first impression that they had for each other was true.<br/>Zuko found Hue beautiful in and out, she had a strong attitude but she could still be kind and generous with everyone and thanks to some of Zuko's advices she had become a stronger firebender.<br/>On the other side Hue found Zuko more deeper than she thought he seemed strong but in reality he was so fragile that he seemed thin ice.<br/>Sometimes it happened that in some letters he would tell her some mistakes that he had made during his first years as firelord, but he didn't complain about them, he simply learn from them and this is what made him mature and responsible.</p><p>Hue wrote a lot in her letters and everybody in the family was really surprised that she caught the attention of the firelord, they sure were happy but the more happy was the father.<br/>He kept asking questions about the letters, Zuko and what she had done with him to capture his attention, sometimes he was really creepy but she didn't mind too much because she was happy when she was talking to Zuko and the rest of the world didn't matter.</p><p>It happened that from time to time Zuko travelled to the island to talk with the King and his advisers, so that the new trade with them would go perfectly without any problems.<br/>And when Zuko came to the island, he used to also spend time with Princess Hue.<br/>They used to walk on the beach and Zuko stayed with her while she was doing her duties in the hospital with the patients.<br/>When the villagers saw them walking together, they always stopped so they could see if they were a couple or maybe just friends, but they seemed the first option all the time.<br/>When Hue went to the school to teach waterbending and etiquette to little girls they always started to ask questions on questions, trying to know if the two were in love or they were going to marry or if they would have babies and if the answer was yes how many, in short they were loved by anyone and everyone was just waiting for the wedding who would have mean that they wouldn't have to go to work for 3 days, so that's was good.</p><p>«Are you still writing to the princess?» asked one time Katara when the Gaang was a the fire nation palace for a dinner.<br/>«I am» answered Zuko smiling.<br/>«And you didn't propose yet?» asked Sokka curious <br/>Zuko shook his head «Not yet.»<br/>Toph coughed two times and then she pointed a finger to Zuko «You know that you're lying? And you know that I can feel that?»<br/>Zuko chocked on the food for a moment, while lookin at Toph «Wait what? That's not true.. I mean yes, but no... but why you have to be like that?»<br/>Aang started to clap his hands «Are you serious you propose to her? That's great Zuko!! We're so happy for you!!»<br/>Katara clapped her hands too, happy for his friend that found someone really special «Congratulations! What did she replied?»<br/>Sokka gave Zuko two pata on the shoulders «That's awesome! My friend is going to be an husband! Can I be the best man?»<br/>Zuko blushed a lot, really embarrassed by the news «Guys, guys calm down... seriously, you're overreacting she said yes, but next week I have to go to the island for asking her hand to her father.» said a little worried «That's the tough part»<br/>«The king adores you, why would he say no?» asked Aang «He will be happy, trust me!»<br/>«Yeah I know, but that's not the problem... the problem is that he might be "too happy" that her daughter marries the firelord... you know the power and maybe he will maybe get between me and Hue.»<br/>«I don't think the king is like that, he will be a lot excited, but I don't think he would do anything bad» said Toph «In the case he will do something, we will be there for you if you need, especially me with my students I don't get to much action.»</p><p>While remembering this scene, Zuko felt really happy, because for all his life he thought he was alone in the world, but in reality he had friends and that made him really happy.<br/>He was travelling to the island and he started to repiting the speech to his future father-in-law when he saw the land getting more closer to him.</p><p>When he thought about the marriage he was really happy, because it seemed like a fun adventure to live with Hue, she was so hilarious and maybe they would have fun organising the cerimony.</p><p>The pier was getting closer and closer, and finally Zuko saw the figure of Hue, waiting for him.<br/>She was with her little brother who was waving at him really happy.<br/>Zuko waved at him back and then he looked at Hue with a beautiful smile «I'm coming Hue, we will get trught this»</p><p> </p><p>«It's a pleasure having you here, firelord Zuko!» exclaimed the king while he was posing for a portrait «But why are you here? There is something wrong with the trade? It happened something?»</p><p>Zuko sat on a chair that a servant give to him and then waited for Hue to sit down too before answer «Oh no your majesty, the trade is going perfectly and your island's product are well appreciate in the fire nation»</p><p>The king smiled a bit confused and made a nod to the serventas so they would live them alone «So why are you here? It's something wrong?»</p><p>The queen came more near to her husband, looking a Zuko with a confused face and then she looked at her daughter «Did she behave bad with you? Had she been disrespecting?»</p><p>Zuko nooded his head one more time «No, but she is into this.»</p><p>The king looked at her daughter angry «Well go ahead then» said «Tell us everything Firelord Zuko»</p><p>Zuko swallowed heavily and took Hue's hand «I would like to aske you the permission to marry your daughter.»</p><p>The whole room fell silent and the queen looked at her daughter scared, while trying to decide what to do and what to say, but before she could say even a word the king started to clap his hands «That's a great news!! Of course I'll give you my permission Zuko, of course!»</p><p>Zuko felt relieved and took a sight of relief «Thank you, your majesty!» exclaimed Zuko while looking more happy than ever at Hue «I would be honoured to be your son-in-law.»</p><p>Hue smiled and hugged Zuko tight «We're going to marry!» whispered in his ear.</p><p>«That's great that you two found the perfect person in each other, that's really a beautiful thing! But the marriage it's sacred and I want that my beautiful Hue will follow her traditions.» said the king «And congratulations Zuko, you'll have a strong generation.» </p><p>Zuko smiled and nooded «Of course, she will follow her traditions if it is so important to you.» replied.</p><p>He turned to Hue and smiled «We're going to marry!»</p><p>«Yes, yes we are» replied Hue while holding his hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11 - A taste of the marriage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: in this chapter there will be a sex scene at the end, if you're uncomfortable with that you can simply skip it :)<br/>It begins at "This decision" and it ends at "Hue laughed«..."</p><p>Thank you very much for everything!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hue transferred from the Two Bending Island to the Fire nation palace before the royal wedding, so that could learn something from the wedding's instructur about all the rules about the marriage and everything that will come with it.<br/>Her days are full of lessons and severe advises, but she could always find the time to live her best life as a normale girl.<br/>She became friend with Suki and Ty Lee, but also with Katara and Toph that used to spend with her the time out of the palace taking her to the best places around.<br/>Hue took also some time to teach Katara about bloodbending so that could let her see the bright side of something that seemed so hurtful.</p><p>«So are you ready for the marriage?» asked one evening Katara while they were returning to the palace.<br/>«I'm not sure... my instructor always tell me something really strange about it... and I can't really figure it out if it will be good or bad, easy or difficult.» said Hue worried «When they are explaining... the only thing that I can think about it's the fact that I want a try of the marriage, I don't want to wait it to spend time with Zuko and behave like a real couple, I can rarely see him and when I do my instructor are there, looking at me all the time... And when I'm alone with him I just want to try to be intimate so we won't be akward after the marriage.»<br/>«Oh I understand and I'm sorry for you, also Zuko it's a little shocked by this thing... but can I give you an advise?» asked Katara while lowing her voice.<br/>«Yes, of course!»<br/>«You can actually try it before the marriage.» said Katara while looking around quickly «I mean it won't hurt nobody and your instructor aren't with you in the night.»<br/>«But it will be shameful for my father and mother!» exclaimed Hue while turning red «And if I don't arrive virgin at the marriage everybody will know that and-»<br/>«I thought that so, but after a while I understand that it's more important my happiness than the "honor" or the "shame".» answered Katara «Trust me, it will make your relationship stronger and nobody will ever know!»<br/>Hue bited her lip, while thinking about that for awhile «Are you sure?»<br/>«Absolutely!» exclaimed Katara «And for the blood... just made a cut on a finger, it's the same thing.»</p><p>Hue wasn't really sure about what to do, she was really struggling between her happiness and the rules that she learned since she was a little girl.<br/>She had been sitting on her bed for almost an hour after dinner, only thinking about the pros and tthe cons of give herself to her future husband.<br/>«Why Katara told me that?» asked Hue to herself «And why I just thought about it! I just can't, if my dad will find out he will kill me.»</p><p>She layed on her bed and looked at the ceiling «Should I or shouldn't I?» whispered to herself «Maybe if I just-»<br/>Someone knocked on her door and interrupt her internal monologue, she sat on her bed quickly, try to look formal «Who is it?»<br/>«I'm Zuko, can I come in?» asked </p><p>Hue got up and went to open the door «Hi Zuko! Is everything alright?» asked calmly while letting him in.<br/>«Yes, I just finished late and I wanted to have our daily conversation.» answered Zuko coming in the room «Were you sleeping?»<br/>«No, I was just preparing myself» replied Hue «Did you have a nice day?»<br/>«Yes, it was a bit boring and you?»<br/>«Same, but it was fun because my instructor were fighting over something and it was fun...» she said laughing a bit «Then I went out with Katara and before going here I talked a bit with Suki and Ty Lee.»<br/>«That's great! I'm actually happy that you have find someone to spend time with... I was worried that you would have feel lonely.» exclaimed Zuko happy.</p><p>Hue looked at him smiling and she stopped a bit admiring how awesome he was.<br/>He semmed for sure young, but he semmed also a grown up man, he was fascinating.<br/>Maybe Katara was right, maybe she had the chance to feel something not only after the marriage, she maybe could feel something before.<br/>«Zuko?» asked Hue «Can I asked you something?»<br/>«Of course Hue, tell me everything!»</p><p>«Have you ever considered... just an idea, don't take it seriously, but... would you like to have a bite of the weeding?»<br/>Zuko blushed a bit «In what sense? You want to spend more time together? Like we could go on a holiday together or a journey!»<br/>«No Zuko, not in that sense... in the other sense.»</p><p>Zuko swallowed noisly «What!? Hue, I love you but this could put us in a really big trouble... especially you! With your dad and your family!» exclaimed while trying to remain calm.<br/>«But Zuko, they will never know! You know it's easy to fake the first night they will not be here.» replied Hue while taking his hands in hers.<br/>Zuko whimper a bit trying to know if it was the right choice «Hue..» said «I want, I really want to do that! I promise, but... we should just wait the marriage, just think about it.»<br/>«I know, but I don't want to learn things and not experience them.» replied Hue «And if we are going to marry... it won't be dishonourable, I already see you as my husband, also without the marriage.»</p><p>Zuko shook his head «Trust me Hue when I say that  I'm doing it for your good.» said while kissing her on the left cheek «I love you and I respect you, so I will wait for the marriage... it will be in two months, just don't think about it.»<br/>The firelord looked at Hue and smiled a bit, while getting closer to her to kiss her lips «I love you Hue.»<br/>The princess nooded «I understand that... and I love you too»</p><p> </p><p>This decision didn't last long because just one minute after Zuko exited the bedroom room, he rushed back in searching in a passionate way for Hue's lips, who just kissed him back with passion.</p><p>«Who I'm kidding? I want it too.» whispered while kissing her.<br/>They started to undress leaving the royal dressed on the floor, converting the delicate and fine fabrics in rags that didn't have a shape.<br/>It wasn't the first time to Zuko because when he was with Mai he had a chance to try those things, but now it was different, under him there was the beautiful princess who was going to be her wife in almost two months.<br/>Under him she seemed so little, so fragile like he could crush her with a single touched of his fingertips.<br/>Under him she seemed so innocent, so shy, so beautiful.</p><p>They kissed a lot preparing for the moment that will change everything in their life but she was shaking because the sight of Zuko's dick seemed so hurtful.<br/>«Are you sure it's not gonna hurt me?»<br/>«No, but you have to relax okay... maybe you will feel a little pain at the beginning, but trust me.» he said while get his face close to hers «It will be magical, like the first time I saw you»<br/>«I was nearly killing you but, okay» laughed Hue while looking at Zuko.<br/>«Yeah, more your guards by the way.» replied Zuko laughing.<br/>Hue laughed a bit and then she looked at his face with tendress.<br/>When he was in the throne room he seemed so intimidating but now he didn't seem anymore like that, now he seemed so caring and sweet.<br/>With her fingertips she touched gently his scar «I love you» said while drawing a little art on it «And I think I might be ready»<br/>Zuko smiled and took the hand that was caressing the scar and kissed it with tendress «I love you too»</p><p>He took the base of his dick a gently direct it towards Hue and when he felt the humidity in the area he pushed gently in her.<br/>She moaned a little in pain, but after two second she really started to appreciate it.</p><p>Her vagina was so warm and tight, he started pushing his dick more harder than before and feeling that the Hue's body was welcoming him so good was raising him to the stars.</p><p>Hue hugged him with his leg pleasing him to go harder, to go deeper and not to stop.<br/>She was feeling like she was in paradise and felt all his senses opening up and the sight of Zuko was boosting the feeling on another level.<br/>She loved him, like no one before and thinking that in that he was all her let her in a state of trance and happiness where she wanted to remain for the rest of her life.</p><p>After some pushes, Zuko came in her with all the strength he had in his body.<br/>He remained in that position for a while and then he looked down at Hue, seeing that she was looking at him with a big smile on her face.<br/>«I liked more than I thought» said Zuko getting out of her «We should dishonor us again»<br/>Hue laughed «Yes, I think it would be nice»</p><p> </p><p>«You've done it?» asked increduly the man while looking right in the eyes of the king.<br/>«I've done it, they're going to marry and with my presence at the Fire nation palace, you will have back your right place.» answered the king with a smirk on his face «While at the Fire nation palace, I will let my daughter loose her mind so much that she won't be able to stop me.»<br/>«Are you sure this is going to work?» asked again the man.<br/>«Yes, yes... we are powerful Benders but when our mind isn't at the right place or bender can vanish... look at my wife» said the king pointing out of the door «She was powerful, but then I've made her mute and senseless... she can't even find the strength to bend something.»<br/>«You're a loyal servant, aren't you?»<br/>«Anything for the right firelord» said the king bowing in front of the man «Firelord Ozai.»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12 - there's nothing more right than the destiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The noise of the curtains opening and the rays of the sun that illuminated her face, woke up Hue from her sleeping.</p><p>«Goodmorning princess Hue» greeted the maid while bowing her head in front of the princess «Did you sleep well your majesty?»</p><p>Hue made a tired moan «I was sleeping well...» replied while rolling on the other side of the bed.<br/>«Sure you were.» said the maid while preparing the dress for the day «Are you happy for today?»<br/>«Today? It's a special day? What I have to do?» groaned while covering herself more trying to avoid the moment that she would have to get up.<br/>«You don't remember? Your parents are coming for a visit, just to assure that everything is fine» said the maid while continuing to tied up the mess in her room «Princess Hue, I actually respect you but forgive me when I say that you leave the room always a mess»<br/>«What!?!?» Hue sat up quickly on the bed «I didn't remember that!»</p><p>Hue got out the bed more faster than she could and started panicking «Inia do you remember what they would be doing while here?»<br/>«I only understand that they will check the situation.. the marriage it's close and I think they want to make sure that everything is alright with you.» replied the maid while patting on the chair in front of the mirror.<br/>«Oh no... they want to check me in a medical way...» said panicked Hue&gt;<br/>«They didn't say that» replied again the maid «Why don't you sit down so I can fix your hair»<br/>Hue looked at her «Are you sure?»<br/>«Of course, they just want to see if is everything alright with your relationship with Firelord Zuko» said the maid while taking the hairbrush «They just want to see if anyone as a problem with you or you don't follow your traditions.»<br/>Hue breathed a sigh of relief and sat on the the chair letting the maid brush her hair.</p><p>After getting ready, the maid put on Hue's head the little crown of her island.<br/>The maid looked at her face and smiled «Your majesty! You're glowing!»<br/>Hue raised an eyebrow «What do you mean?»<br/>The maid pointed at the mirror «Looked at your face! Your skin it's so beautiful... maybe Prince Zuko it's really your soulmate! A woman glow so much with the right person on her side.»<br/>Hue rolled her eyes with a little smile «Okay, whatever you say.»</p><p>The maid was going to say something but someone knocked on the door.<br/>«Come in» said Hue while fixing her dress.<br/>From the door Katara and Toph entered in the room and greeted Hue.<br/>«Hi Hue, how are you?» asked Katara while hugging her.<br/>«I'm fine thank and you?» replied and then looked at Toph «Hi Toph, how are you?»<br/>«I'm fine thanks, just tired... I don't like travelling on Appa.» said Toph while yawning.<br/>«Yeah I get that, neither I.» replied Hue while laying off the maid «You can go thanks.»<br/>The maid bowed a little to Hue and then went away from the room.</p><p>«Why are you here? I thought you were going to come the next week, for the wedding.» said Hue, while sitting on a chair.<br/>«Zuko is a bad influence on you.» said Toph «This week it's the next week.»<br/>Hue opened her eyes widely and looked at the two girls «I'm going to marry... this week?»<br/>«Yes, didn't the maid tell ?» asked Katara<br/>«No, but she said that my parents would have come today for check me out.» replied Hue «But at this point I just think they were going to check for the wedding...»<br/>Katara and Toph laughed hard and then looked at the princess who was a little embarrassed.</p><p>Her parents come with her two brothers, but the family split really fast because her father attached at Zuko so he could talk to him about the trade, the wedding and how the wedding would made her daughter the new firelady.<br/>Her two brothers stayed with the dad, but her mother stayed with her, Katara and Toph.<br/>The four were walking in the palace gardens and talking about the wedding and the ceremony.<br/>«I will ask you to stop talking about the wedding, my husband keep talking about it day and night» said the queen politely «Hue dear, let me see your waterbending form... I want to see your progress.»</p><p>Hue nooded and then turned to Katara and Toph «Would you help me please?»<br/>«Of course!» said Katara and Toph together.<br/>The three friends run in the garden and then they splat away in three different directions so they could train in total safety without hurting each other.<br/>The first was Toph that threw some rocks at Katara, who took them into a water ball and redirect them to Hue.<br/>She was ready to take the water and levigate the rocks with it, so they would became more smooth and soft and then she would threw it back to Toph, but when the water came to her hands she totally lost control of it and it became a wave that went right to the two girls.<br/>«I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that... I just lost the control.» said Hue while trying to take the water back but the water became ice.<br/>«Ice? What are doing?» asked Toph while trying to get up «Are you feeling well or have you lost your mind?»<br/>Katara got up and helped Toph «Maybe she isn't feeling well, Hue?»<br/>«I don't know what is happening and you know how much control I have of my elements.» replied the princess feeling sorry.<br/>The queen saw all the scene and immediately went to her daughter with a suspicious look «I know what's happening to her.»</p><p>The three friends turned to the queen with a confused face and then looked at each other.<br/>«Why so skeptical, I was a bender too.» said the Queen while rolling her eyes «And this kind of thing happened when I was pregnant.»<br/>Hue became pale white and looked at her mother and then a Katara «What!? But that's impossible! I mean.. I'm not even married.»<br/>Toph shooked lightly her head, feeling that she was lying but she was also confused.<br/>«Katara you're a healer right?» said the Queen «Touch her stomach please, feel if there is something.»<br/>Katara got closer to Hue and laid his hands on her stomach.</p><p>«Oh my...» said Katara while feeling a life in the stomach of her friend «Hue..»<br/>The princess looked at Katara scared and then felt the hand of her mother on her cheek «You're pregnant! You have dishonored our family and this marriage! What came to your mind uh? What were you thinking of doing while conceding yourself not to your future husband?»<br/>Hue covered her cheek in pain with her hand and then looked at her mom «But it's Zuko's !» exclaimed while trying to hold back her tears.<br/>«Well this doesn't change anything! You're still pregnant and you're not married yet to Zuko!» said the Queen angrily<br/>«I'm sorry mom... I just didn't know that it was going to turned out like this, I didn't know!» said Hue confused.<br/>«What will your father say?» asked the queen «He will kill you and he would be right about that»</p><p>«I won't» said the king while appearing behind her wife with Zuko.<br/>The queen turned to her husband «What? She dishonored you! How can you let her go away like that!» exclaimed angrily.</p><p>Behind the king there was Zuko who was shocked about the beautiful news and try to make eye contact with Hue but she kept her head at the ground.<br/>«She did not dishonored us... she is married to Zuko and it wouldn't have change nothing if they made the baby now or after they got married.» replied the king «I'm actually happy about that and if Zuko accepts that I don't know why we shouldn't.»<br/>The royal couple looked at Zuko waiting for an answer.</p><p>Zuko finally made eye contact with Hue «Your majesty, I wouldn't be more happy.» said while coming closer to Hue to hug her «We are going to became parents of a beautiful creature and I would agree more with the king and also, one thing that I learned in those years it's that there's nothing more right than the destiny that was made for each other.» <br/>Hue looked at Zuko and smiled, while Katara and Toph clapped their hands happy that nothing bad happened to the two.</p><p>While the four friend were celebrating, the king grabbed the queen wrist and pulled her closed to him «Don't say a word dear, everything it's going like we wanted and more faster than we expected.. Stay in the character and soon we will be more powerful than ever.»</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>